headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval: 1.1
| next = Episode 1.2 }} "Episode 1.1" is the untitled first episode of the British science fiction television series Primeval. It was directed by Cilla Ware with a script written by Adrian Hodges. It first aired in England on ITV on Saturday, February 10th, 2007. It was broadcast in the United States on BBC America on August 9th, 2008. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Primeval was created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. Impossible Pictures, Ltd, 2006. * This episode is also known as "Leapin' Lizards", which redirects to this page. * First episode of the series. First appearance of all characters. * Actor Andrew Lee Potts is credited as Andrew-Lee Potts in this episode. * In this episode, the director is credited before the writer. In most TV shows, the writer is usually credited right before the director. * This is the first of nine episodes of Primeval directed by Cilla Ware. His next episode is episode 1.2. * This is the first of eighth episodes of Primeval written by Adrian Hodges. His next episode is episode 1.2. * The main events of this episode take place eight years after the events of the cold open. * Nick Cutter is the first character to appear in this episode. * The license plate number on Nick Cutter's car is GW55 KNZ. Quotes * Nick Cutter: Some force out there ripped the boundaries of space and time to shreds. Maybe it's happened before, in which case every single thing we thought we knew about the universe is wrong. Or, this is the first time, in which case what changed? What happens next? Believe me it's very, very far from over. .... * Abby Maitland: You really shouldn't handle a lizard like that. * James Lester: Let the experts do their job. * Abby Maitland: They don't know what they're doing. You really shouldn't mess with an angry lizard. * James Lester: I'm terrified. * Abby Maitland: Do they even know he can fly? * James Lester: Fly? (Rex starts flying around the lab.) * Lab Technician: Watch the door! (Another lab person accidentally opens the door, and Rex flies out.) * Abby Maitland: Rex! * James Lester: He can fly. * Nick Cutter: Hmm. Pretty well. .... * Nick Cutter: This is Claudia Brown from the Home Office. She'll be coming with us. * Connor Temple: I knew it. It's a cover-up. * Claudia Brown: What's he talking about? * Nick Cutter: Connor never met a conspiracy theory he didn't like. .... * Tim Parker: Yes, a six month project studying the life cycle of parasites in elephant dung! * Abby Maitland: Sounds unmissable! .... * Connor Temple: It's not every day you meet a potential girlfriend. And find a dinosaur. .... * Nick Cutter: People claim to have seen the Loch Ness Monster, that doesn't mean it's there. Crew * Cameron McAllister - Producer * Nirinder Dhudwar - Stunt co-ordinator * Juliette Cheveley - Stunt performer * Levan Doran - Stunt performer * Rick English - Stunt performer * John Street - Stunt performer * Gareth Tandy - 1st assistant director * Paula Turnbull - 2nd assistant director * Sarah McBryde - Production co-ordinator * Sophie Moss - Assistant co-ordinator * Simon Windsor - Production accountant * Paula Casarin - Script supervisor * Patrick Schweitzer - Location manager * Graham Meethoo - Costume supervisor * Agee Johnston - Costume assistant * Rebecca Trippick - Costume assistant * Carmel Jackson - Makeup artist * Vivienne Simpson - Makeup artist * Xandy Sahla - Camera operator * Rupert Hornstein - Focus puller * Tristan Haley - Clapper loader * Colin Strachan - Camera grip * Stuart King - Gaffer * Richard Finney, AMPS - Sound maintenance * Jane Broomfield - Art director * Sophia Stapleton - Standby art director * Kip Walker - Standby props * Mark Brooks - Standby props * Andy Grogan - Production buyer * Dempsey Cook - Props master * Ian Newton - Dressing props * Gary Watson - Dressing props * Crawley Creatures - Animatronics * Piers Hampton - Visual effects producer * Aidan Farrell - Colourist * Stuart Hilliker - Dubbing mixer * Beewan Athwal - Post production supervisor * Ian Johnson - Assistant editor * Madeleine Sinclair - Script editor * Framestore CFC - Visual effects and computer animation * Christian Manz - Visual effects supervisor * James Farrington - Animation lead * Mark Bailey - Technical lead * Romain Seurado - Lead CG modeller * Daren Horley - Digital textures lead * Danielle Brandon - Line producer * Jill Trevellick - Casting director * John Rodda - Sound recordist * Peter Anderson - Titles design * Joey Attawia - Costume designer * Jan Sewell - Make-up designer * Joanna Anderson - Series script executive * Anthony Ainsworth - Production designer * Dominik Scherrer - Composer * Adam Recht - Editor * Jake Polonsky - Director of photography * Tim Haines - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Central Metropolitan University | Department of Evolutionary Zoology | Dinosaurs | Eddington Hotel | Forest of Dean | Gloucestershire | Scientist | Skull | Teacher | Technician | Zoology